


Two Old Spies Reminisce, Pictorially

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [19]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya get nostalgic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Old Spies Reminisce, Pictorially

**_It's about time you had a haircut, Napoleon._ **  


**_I remember a time when I used to say that to you._ **  


**_You look tense, Illya. Let me massage your neck._ **  


**_Really, Napoleon. 50 years and the same old lines._ **  


**_I want to tell you a secret, Napoleon._ **  


**_That was never a secret from me, Illya._ **  


**_You are the most shameless man I've ever met!_ **  


**_I never had an ounce of shame when it came to you, Illya!_ **  


**_I once told you that we have each other._ **  


**_And we always will._ **  
  



End file.
